List of 2010 box office number-one films in Australia
This is a list of films which have placed number one at the weekend box office in the Australia during 2010. All amounts are in Australian dollars. }. |- | 37 || || Despicable Me || $3,232,788 || The Other Guys (#2), The Sorcerer's Apprentice (#4), Dabangg (#13), The Disappearance of Alice Creed (#15). |- | 38 || || Despicable Me (2) || $4,129,606 || The Last Airbender (#2), Easy A (#5), Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (#6), The Reluctant Infidel (#20). |- | 39 || || Despicable Me (3) || $2,214,092 || Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (#3), Diary of a Wimpy Kid (#5), Charlie St. Cloud (#9), The Girl Who Played with Fire (#11). |- | 40 || || Despicable Me (4) || $2,731,356 || Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (#2), Dinner for Schmucks (#7), Anjaana Anjaani (#15), The Tree (#19). |- | 41 || || Eat Pray Love || $3,473,338 || Buried (#6). |- | 42 || || Eat Pray Love (2) || $2,167,897 || The Town (#2), Resident Evil: Afterlife (#3), Let Me In (#5), Chloe (#18). |- | 43 || || Paranormal Activity 2 || $2,665,028 || Life as We Know It (#2), Summer Coda (#19). |- | 44 || || The Social Network || $2,687,927 || Red (#2), Saw 3D (#5), Made in Dagenham (#9). |- | 45 || || Jackass 3D || $3,582,884 || Golmaal 3 (#10), The Loved Ones (#12), Action Replayy (#16), Gainsbourg (#17). |- | 46 || || Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 || $19,058,186 || Skyline (#4), Wild Target (#7), The American (#8), Machete (#14), Winter's Bone (#15). |- | 47 || || Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 || $15,293,557 || Guzaarish (#15), Agora (#17). |- | 48 || || Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2) || $8,786,301 || Due Date (#2), Fair Game (#3), The Last Exorcism (#6), Red Hill (#11), Monsters (#13), Break Ke Baad (#18). |- | 49 || || Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush – Part 1 (2) || $5,001,961 || The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (#3), Devil (#5). |- | 50 || || Megamind || $2,468,882 || No Problem (#11). |- | 51 || || Tron: Legacy|| $3,319,143 || Love and Other Drugs (#3), Somewhere (#12). |- | 52 || ||''Meet the Parents: Little Fockers'' || $6,753,661 || Gulliver's Travels (#2), The Tourist (#3), The King's Speech (#4), Blue Valentine (#11), Sarah's Key (#12), Heartbreaker (#14), Tees Maar Khan (#19). |} ;Notes *'A' A biennial event showcasing anime films for two weeks, held by Madman Entertainment in cinemas in capital cities across the country. The films are screened in their native Japanese with English subtitles. In 2010, the films were: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (with additional limited screenings of Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone), King of Thorn, Redline, and Summer Wars. References *Urban Cinefile - Box Office See also *List of Australian films - Australian films by year 2010 Australia Category:2010 in Australian cinema